


любви нужно время

by librevers, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archaeologist Sakusa, Archaeology, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Было нечто сокровенное в прогулках по безлюдному музею. В стуке его туфель о мраморный пол; в том, как мягко лился солнечный свет сквозь высокие окна. Как древние каменные короли в мирном одиночестве созерцали свои притихшие владения.Один день из жизни доктора Сакусы К.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	любви нужно время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my love, take your time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385599) by [bastigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastigod/pseuds/bastigod). 



> доп. триггер-ворнинги: РПП, человеческие останки, упоминания смерти

* * *

6.00 — _подъëм. Прими душ (15 минут, холодной водой, не забудь уши, шею, ногти, пупок, зад). Почисть зубы (2 минуты). Зубная нить! Жидкость для полоскания рта! Почитай новости. ___

____

* * *

Сакуса Киёми жил в пентхаусе на востоке Берлина. Кроме модного названия и террасы на крыше, ничего особенного в доме не было. Типичный фридрисхайновский уродец: построен сто сорок лет назад, а потом его благоустроили (читать: изуродовали). Впервые квартиру здесь он снял, когда был ещë студентом — то есть задолго до того, как перекрасили стены и обновили кухни. Сакуса чуть ли не скучал по его прежнему виду: разводы на фасаде, дыры от пуль после войны, премерзкое граффити и старомодный комиссионный магазин на первом этаже. Уродливо — но ведь с характером.

Сакуса должен был вот-вот окончить университет, когда арендодатели разошлись на полную: начали выселять неугодных квартирантов, стремясь перестроить старый район под неформалов. «Покупайте квартиру или съезжайте», — говорили они. Цену запрашивали в один миллион евро. «Отремонтируем, если купите». Соседи Сакусы сбегали сразу, как только слышали слово «миллион» — чего и добивались новые хозяева.

Сакуса же лишь пожал плечами и подписал чек. Миллион и двести тысяч. За свою квартиру и за исключительный доступ к террасе на крыше. Так, мелочь.

Спустя несколько месяцев фасад здания перекрасили в моднявый вырвиглазный цвет, а квартиру полностью обновили. Разумеется, однокурсники Сакусы сочли себя обязанными помочь организовать огромную домашнюю вечеринку. В конце концов, птицы додо встречались чаще, чем студенты-выпускники с деньгами на собственную квартиру.

Дело было гиблое. К нему завалились все выпускники факультета антропологии, вооружëнные иностранным алкоголем, какой только смогли добыть. Соджу. Caña Manabita. Хороший мартиниканский джин. Сакуса позволил. Они, конечно, шумели, но хотя бы убирали за собой и относились к чужой собственности достаточно уважительно, чтобы не тронуть ни одну из его очень древних ваз. Однако — на его вечеринку всë же проскользнули младшекурсники.

Достаточно сказать, что в тот вечер Сакуса задумался, как было бы здорово вернуть моду на гильотину.

Теперь в его доме намного тише. Теперь он доктор наук, а его сверстников разбросало по свету. Американские университеты. Джунгли Теночтитлана. Степи Евразии.

Один из однокурсников переехал в Японию. Кочевал из города в город, запечатлевая и новые, и древние города, и постоянно присылал Сакусе фотографии его родины. Он едва признавал те места. Прошло много лет.

Тишина Сакусу не беспокоила. Пентхаус стал его уединённой крепостью посреди немецкой столицы. Книги расчерчивали собой дерьмовые шкафы из икеи (стояли плотно настолько, что за ними не было видно и сантиметра стены). И все они были расставлены в алфавитном порядке: по автору и названию, а также по году выпуска. Террасу на крыше покрывали растения: фруктовые деревья, тяжëлые папоротники, плющ, обвивший балюстраду. Тихо скрипел деревянный паркет, когда Сакуса танцевал; потрескивал виниловый проигрыватель, вращая пластинки – от Чайковского до Колтрена и до Джепсена.

Однажды придëтся переехать. Подогнать привычки под другой район, другой город, другую страну.

Но сейчас — его домом был Берлин.

* * *

7.00 — _свари себе кофе. Ни за что и ни при каких обстоятельствах не отдавай за свой кофе деньги. Starbucks помойка. Coffee Fellows переоценены. Приготовь поесть – если вдруг разойдëшься. Позавтракай. Прекращай пропускать приëмы пищи._

* * *

Кофеварка сломалась.

То было неизбежно.

«Относишься к вещам, как к мусору, Оми», — сказал однажды Ацуму.

Неправда.

Его миниатюрная библиотека и виниловая коллекция свидетельствовали об обратном. Он внимательно следил за температурой и влажностью ради их сохранности. И у него получалось. Ни в одной книге из его коллекции не было волнистых или жëлтых страниц. И винтажная пластинка Билли Холидэй сверкала так же ярко, как и копия «Future Nostalgia» Дуа Липы.

Коллег, которые заглядывали к нему на кофе или спонтанные посиделки, всегда сбивало с толку, что собственный дом Сакусы слишком напоминал его же лабораторию для консервации.

Какое-то время Сакуса подумывал переделать террасу на крыше в полноценную оранжерею — помочь своим малышам пережить холодные берлинские зимы, не превращая в джунгли их спальню. Однако сие удовольствие влетело бы ему в копеечку, да и владельцы здания, несомненно, закатили бы скандал. Но деньги — всего лишь деньги. И он однозначно слишком стар, чтобы прислушиваться к идиотам. В конце концов, его это терраса или нет.

В ту ночь они поссорились.

Что тоже — было неизбежно.

— Относишься к вещам, как к мусору, Оми!

Ему никогда не нравилась электроника — по уже очевидным причинам. Ископаемое топливо превратили в пластик. Да, земля щедра на ресурсы — медь, олово, литий, алюминий, золото. И математика была одной из немногих констант во вселенной.

Но как только детали этого пазла сплавили друг с другом, превратив в печатные платы и диоды, — пазл потерял свой смысл.

По крайней мере, этим он оправдывался, когда разбил микроволновку. И когда разбил телевизор. И когда сломал телефон Ацуму — а ведь создатели продвигали его на рынке как небьющийся.

— Нельзя было тебе его давать даже на время! — кричал Ацуму, и его голос эхом разносился по всей квартире.

Злился по праву.

Несведущий посмеялся бы над драмой, раздутой по столь нелепому поводу. Столько шума и злости из-за мелочи вроде мобильного телефона. Несколько сотен долларов — смешные деньги для Сакусы — и Ацуму получил бы новый.

Но дело было далеко не в телефоне. Они никогда не ссорились по одному-единственному поводу.

Битый пластик был лишь каплей в море.

Ацуму орал и топал, пока наспех закидывал свои пожитки в спортивную сумку. Клацал зубами в сторону Сакусы — был бы собакой, закусал бы его до смерти. Случайно разбил одну из очень старых ваз, испачкав носки в керамической пыли.

В течение всего погрома Сакуса просто сидел за обеденным столом. Ноги скрещены. Руки сложены. Рот на замке.

— Чëрт возьми, я же старался, Оми! А ты что?

В конце концов, виноват был он.

И да, это он разбил мобильник.

Но за тот последний месяц он превратился в тень самого себя.

Регрессировал в худшего Сакусу, каким только мог быть. Упал в личную чëрную дыру эмоций и мыслей — и их отсутствия. Вернулся к старым дурным привычкам из жизни без Ацуму. Меньше спал. Меньше ел.

Постепенно отдалялся от Ацуму.

Так было лучше. Менее болезненно для него самого.

В конце концов, Сакуса видел исход с расстояния в сто сорок пять с половиной километров.

Таким образом, вулкан Ацуму извергался без сопротивления. Залил их квартиру расплавленной жаркой лавой, отравил их лëгкие ядовитыми парами и оставил следы пепла на сердце Сакусы.

— Ненавижу тебя!

Так называемый небьющийся мобильник был выброшен — с поистине впечатляющей силой — в окно их квартиры. Сакуса проверить так и не удосужился, но был уверен, что тот канул в небытие посреди улицы.

Хлопнула дверь, и Ацуму ушëл.

Больше Сакуса его не видел.

И наверное, не увидит никогда.

* * *

8:00 — _отправляйся на работу. Сядь на S3, S5 или S9 (что раньше придëт) на Варшауэр Штрассе. Не прикасайся к перилам на станции городской железной дороги. Сойди на Хаккешер-Маркт. Не выходи на Александерплац, Киëми. Повторяю, не выходи на Александерплац. Пройдись до музея пешком._

* * *

С городской железной дороги Сакуса высаживается на Александерплац.

В этом нет ничего предосудительного, несмотря на настойчивые предупреждения его ежедневника.

На самом деле, в этом была какая-то особая романтика: спуститься бегом по ступенькам вокзала вдоль магазинов и киосков с фаст-фудом — и очутиться перед огромной телебашней, окружëнной серыми, непримечательными зданиями.

Однажды он поднялся по ней вверх. Посмотрел на разросшийся мегаполис сквозь зеленоватое стекло. Сакуса не стал бы использовать слово «красивый» в отношении Берлина в целом. Город представлял собой уродливую мешанину стилей архитектуры. Барочные соборы и дворцы с их гигантскими прогулочными садами и статуями. Бруталистские бетонные бункеры, воздвигнутые во времена послевоенной перестройки, — теперь здесь располагались музеи. Советские кинотеатры и жилые дома в качестве постоянного напоминания о разделëнном прошлом. Современные отели и квартирные блоки, похожие скорее на грëбаный тетрис, нежели на здания.

«Великолепный» — это слово, пожалуй, подходило городу лучше.

Сакуса никогда не поднимался снова. Увиденное однажды — увидено миллион раз.

О чëм так яростно пыталось предостеречь его прошлое «я» — так это о толпах, снующих по коридорам вокзала. Мурашки бежали по коже от того, насколько грязные здесь перила и полы.

Соблазн дерьмового ресторанного кофе. Горечь, что обожжëт язык и оставит подгорелое послевкусие. Starbucks. Dunkin Donuts. Coffee Fellows.

Он сдаëтся.

Ацуму был бы разочарован.

_«Я же знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь эту хрень. Зачем ты издеваешься сам над собой, Оми?»_

Но ведь Ацуму здесь нет, верно?

_«Знаешь, Ацуму… Думаю, мне просто нравится чувствовать отвращение»._

— Hello! — взвизгнула бариста. Наверное, взглянула на него разок и сделала выводы. Сакуса не возражал: знал, насколько некоторые жители Берлина рады попрактиковать свой английский. — How can I help you?

— Кофе лëгкой прожарки, чëрный, — ответил он на немецком и поставил на стойку дорожную кружку. Девушка вздëрнула бровями от удивления, будто он зачитал отрывок из «Короля Лира», а не обычную фразу из немецкого разговорника. — И два вишнëвых даниша, пожалуйста.

Бариста заправила прядь за ухо, слегка ему улыбнулась и вбила заказ в компьютер. Сакусе не нужна была ни одна из его многочисленных научных степеней, чтобы догадаться: она начнëт с ним флиртовать примерно через три… две… одну…

— Живëте неподалëку?

Вуаля.

— Да, во Фридрихсхайне. — Сакуса провëл карточкой, стремясь не касаться пластикового корпуса терминала. Выудил из сумки ручку, чтобы ввести пин-код. — Переехал ради университета.

— Здóрово! — улыбнулась она мегаваттной улыбкой. — И что изучаете?

— Изучал. — Он убрал ручку. — Защитил докторскую по антропологии.

— Ого! — Растущее безразличие было слишком очевидно. Она придвинула к нему уже наполненную кружку, и он быстро протëр еë одноразовой салфеткой. Девушка прикусила губу, явно сдерживая колкость, промелькнувшую в еë голове. — Звучит трудно. Вы, должно быть, изучали это долгое время.

— Не совсем. Для меня это естественно.

— Круто. — Она определëнно не считала это крутым. Перед ним оказался пакет с его выпечкой. — Значит, работаете на Музейном острове?

— Да, в Новом музее. — Он забрал пакет и на этом решил закончить. Не было смысла продолжать светскую беседу. — Хорошего дня, — сухо произнëс он.

— Tschüss!

Кофе был значительно далёк от понятия «вкусный». Где-то на середине спектра лëгкой прожарки. Переменный привкус то горелого, то недожаренного заставил его поморщиться от недовольства.

Он ненавидел признавать, что Ацуму был прав.

Последней причиной, по которой Сакуса поклялся не выходить на Александерплац, была дорога отсюда до музея. Если бы он высадился на Хаккешер-Маркт, его бы ожидала приятная пешая прогулка по мосту Фридриха. Был бы шанс насладиться волшебным видом на тëмно-синие воды Шпрее и на колонны Музея Искусств.

Дорога с Александерплац лежала через короткий мост возле собора — не более восемнадцати метров в длину. На мосту постоянно толпились туристы в ожидании открытия музеев, торговцы с тележками, полными нашивок и советских безделушек, а к перилам было прицеплено бесчисленное множество замков.

Однажды и он оставил здесь замок. «СК + МА», вырезанное по металлу. Ключ выбросил в реку.

Вместе навсегда.

Разумеется, больше его здесь нет. Время от времени приходили городские рабочие с кусачками и удаляли ржавые замки. Собирали эти символы вечной любви и переплавляли для повторного использования.

Тем не менее, сей факт никак не помогал умерить боль в груди, что нарастала каждый раз, когда он переходил по этому мосту.

_«Я скучаю по нему»._

* * *

9:00 — _оставь сумку с вещами в кабинете. Поздоровайся с фрау Шлитц в гардеробе. Обойди музей. Поздоровайся с фрау Нефертити на первом этаже._

* * *

_Кто говорит, мир от огня  
Погибнет, кто от льда.  
А что касается меня,  
Я за огонь стою всегда.  
Но если дважды гибель ждет  
Наш мир земной,— ну что ж,  
Тогда для разрушенья лëд  
Хорош,  
И тоже подойдëт..._  
— Роберт Фрост

Сакуса хранил стихотворение в рамке на стене кабинета, среди фотографий из Египта и высококачественных фотокопий многочисленных дипломов.

Подарок от Ацуму.

_«Говорят, в следующем году наступит конец света»._

_«Не наступит. Так говорят каждый год»._

_«А мне кажется, что на этот раз правда»._

Точнее, такой вывод сделал Сакуса.

Оно оказалось в его почтовом ящике спустя несколько недель после ухода Ацуму.

Слова написаны от руки золотистыми чернилами с высоким каллиграфическим мастерством. Ацуму однозначно не мог сделать этого сам.

Но мог его _любимый_ Кита.

_«Оми-Оми! Глянь, что Кита-сан прислал!»_

Они учились вместе. Часть мира Ацуму, от которой Сакуса всегда был отделëн полностью. Товарищи по команде. Друзья. Где-то в глубине души Сакуса ревновал. Ведь когда-то Ацуму и Кита были чем-то бóльшим.

Ревновать было глупо. Ещë одна дурная привычка, которую он развил на протяжении своего существования.

Когда в ту ночь Ацуму покинул квартиру, после себя он оставил довольно много вещей. По большей части одежду, фотографии, безвкусные безделушки — одним словом, дерьмо, которое в конечном итоге не имело никакого значения. Но на верхней полке шкафа Ацуму осталась коробка из-под обуви, полная рукописных писем от Киты.

Сакуса не прочëл ни одного.

Вместо этого он запечатал коробку и перепрятал. Чтобы собирала пыль и, к сожалению, не уходила из памяти.

В своë время Сакуса написал письмо сам — как раз после ухода Ацуму.

Но нет, оно не было адресовано Ацуму. Оно было для Киты.

_«Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нëм. Он действительно Вами восхищается»._

Ответ пришëл спустя несколько недель. Последнее письмо в их переписке.

_«Я позабочусь. Спасибо, что доверили его мне, Сакуса. Я бы не хотел, чтобы всë закончилось подобным образом»._

Сегодня утром Сакуса прогуливался, осматривая музейную коллекцию. Так же, как в любой другой день.

Было нечто сокровенное в прогулках по безлюдному музею. В стуке его туфель о мраморный пол; в том, как мягко лился солнечный свет сквозь высокие окна. Как древние каменные короли в мирном одиночестве созерцали свои притихшие владения.

Два зала посвящены трофеям древней Малой Азии. Впервые их перевёз из Турции в Грецию человек, больше похожий на вора, чем на археолога. Потом их доставили в Германию и спрятали в безопасное место в годы войны. Когда город пал, сокровища на десятилетия заперли в хранилище в Москве. Затем их вернули в Берлин.

Они заслуживали репатриации в Турцию. И возможно, однажды вернутся на родину, но пока что — о них мог заботиться Сакуса.

Он не был куратором, не в данном случае. Но когда пару милетских статуй — до этого надолго запрятанных в частной коллекции — выставили на аукцион, именно он призвал доктора Леонхардта воспользоваться возможностью.

И теперь Сакуса стоял перед ними, разглядывал их тонко вырезанные черты лица, что выдержали испытание временем.

Олимпийские близнецы. Тëплый бог солнца, предвестник рассвета в своей золочëной колеснице. Холодная богиня луны, защитница диких лесов.

Аполлон был задрапирован декадентской тканью, возможно, когда-то призматически окрашенной в тирский пурпур или цвет крови дракона. За годы погребения цвета поблёкли. В одной руке он держал свою лиру; два пальца, перебирающих струны, отломались. Другой держал за руку сестру: стояли плечом к плечу напротив некого мерзкого, незримого врага.

У Артемиды в свободной руке когда-то был лук: готовая в любой момент отпустить брата, вытащить стрелу из колчана за спиной и тут же пустить еë в противника. Жестокость, неведомым образом отражëнная в еë пустых глазах, была тому подтверждением. С ней дела обстояли похуже: была утрачена нижняя половина левой ноги, а от оружия в руке остался лишь мраморный обломок.

Сакуса любил их больше, чем хотел бы себе в том признаться.

Среди классических археологов была распространена теория, что, исходя из необычной позы близнецов и телосложения Артемиды, статуи не отображали самих Олимпийских близнецов. Скорее, двух братьев, известных актëров древности, в костюмах богов.

И когда он смотрел на подсвеченные музейным освещением лица статуй, не Ацуму — его личное божество солнца — был в его мыслях.

А скорее, Осаму.

Несколько лет назад ему позвонил Ринтаро. Просто проверить, по его же словам. Поспрашивал про работу, как Сакусе живëтся в Берлине, о планах на будущее. Но его беспокойство было двойным: ядовитое _«Ты скучаешь по Ацуму?»_ скрывалось в его словах; скрывалось у всех на виду.

 _«Да, я скучаю по нему»_ , — подтвердил Сакуса, после того как его несколько раз подтолкнули к признанию.

Выудив из него правду, Ринтаро перешëл к рассказу о себе — своим слишком умным и кусачим тоном. Рассказал про Токио, и — _ах да_ — как он хотел бы, чтобы Сакуса однажды заглянул домой. Рассказал — в деталях — когда планировал уйти из высшей лиги. О решении пойти потом работать в ресторане с Осаму.

Осаму. Его любимый бог луны.

Отношения Ринтаро и Осаму всегда были крепче, чем у них с Ацуму, на протяжении всего времени. Всегда знали, как друг друга найти. Всегда обсуждали опасения. Всегда решали проблемы рука об руку.

Не то чтобы они с Ацуму друг другу не подходили. Просто они были совершенно разными людьми. Никак не похожие на коллективный разум Рин-и-Саму, отлаженный как-то чересчур хорошо.

Сакуса подумал, что бы он сказал, если бы планеты сегодня сошлись, и Ринтаро решил бы ему позвонить. Сказал бы он, что тогда, несколько лет назад, его мир закончился огнëм?

В астрофизике Сакуса разбирался плохо. Лишь обрывочные знания, что скопились в голове за долгие годы. Но он точно знал, что солнце в конце концов разрастëтся в красного гиганта, вырастет настолько, что заполнит собой треть Солнечной системы.

Затем — было два варианта развития событий. Гибель от взрыва ярчайшей сверхновой, горящей жарче, чем кто-либо из людей мог себе представить. Или гибель от столкновения с ледяным чëрным карликом, чья температура едва ли выше абсолютного нуля.

Ринтаро рассмеялся бы и назвал его драматичным. И был бы прав.

Тем не менее, он задумался, не закончится ли однажды мир Ринтаро льдом.

* * *

10:00 — _ответь на электронку. Постарайся быть вежливым, каким бы глупым ни был вопрос. Не разбей компьютер._

* * *

С благодарностью,  
доктор Сакуса К.,  
главный консерватор Нового музея

Сакусе не особо нравилось звание «доктор».

Он заработал его годами упорного труда, поэтому, конечно, продолжал его использовать. Но не было никакой радости в том, как теперь его имя звучало из уст коллег и клиентов.

«Док-тор За-ку-за».

К настоящему времени он устал исправлять произношение.

Но к счастью, из каждого правила были свои исключения.

Доктор Леонхардт звал его Киëми. Возможно, слишком неформально для начальника в отношении своего работника. Но в обмен он позволял Сакусе звать его Вольфгангом.

— Сакуса-сан.

Эрика Сузуки, его стажëрка. Студентка факультета истории искусств, но из древней истории не знала почти ничего. Сакуса был единственным консерватором на острове, кто искал стажëра в тот момент, когда она подала заявку. Консервация была консервацией, как он полагал.

Тем не менее, он не упустил из виду тоску в еë глазах, которая появлялась каждый раз, когда они проходили мимо Старой национальной галереи, чтобы вместе пообедать. Больше хотела бы приглядывать за Фридрихом и Мане, нежели за Эхнатоном и Тиберием.

Хотя было приятно иметь возможность поговорить с кем-нибудь на родном языке.

— Доброе утро, Эрика.

Он кликнул «отправить письмо».

— Доктор Леонхардт заглядывал, когда вас не было. По-о-осле того как закончите — попросил вас помочь с переделкой лаборатории. — В еë японском безошибочно узнавалась мелодия кансай-бена. Киото, если Сакуса не ошибался. Звучал чуть иначе, нежели акцент Ацуму, но достаточно похоже, чтобы у него заныло в груди и в уголках губ. — Что-то связанное с костями?

— Верно, спасибо.

Она замерла в проходе, сомневаясь, нужно ли помочь ему с бумажной работой или уже можно идти. Многие гоняли своих стажëров по поводу и без или за кофе, но это несправедливо.

— Можешь присесть, если хочешь, — предложил он. — Пообщаться в сети или почитать Твайтер.

Эрика рассмеялась.

— Твиттер, Сакуса-отчан.

Сакуса сдвинул брови, переходя к следующему письму.

— И правда. Ну, ты же знаешь, я не в ладах с технологиями.

— Вы не против, если я кое-что посмотрю на телефоне? Только наушники дома забыла.

Он махнул рукой.

— Да, конечно.

— Спасибо!

Сквозь крошечный металлический динамик смартфона послышался стук мяча и полукрик на японском.

— Что это?

— Волейбол.

— Высшая лига?

— Ага! — просияла Эрика. — Постоянно пропускаю трансляции из-за разницы во времени.

— Ах.

— Вы тоже смотрите? — Эрика поставила видео на паузу, обрывая комментатора на полуслове.

— Когда-то да, смотрел. Сейчас слишком занят.

— Грустно, но можно понять. А за кого болели?

Сакуса прикусил язык, кликнув очередное «отправить». Честный ответ повлечëт за собой много новых вопросов, на которые он не был готов отвечать.

— Мне всегда нравились EJP.

— Ого! — Она снова просияла. — Моя любимая команда! Это их матч с Фальконами!

Сакуса кинул взгляд на полароидный снимок, приклеенный к углу монитора. Он сам, Ринтаро и близнецы в Лос-Анджелесе, снаружи концертного зала. Волосы Ацуму были ужасного светло-оранжевого оттенка, а Ринтаро за его наряд можно было бы привлечь к суду в Гааге — за преступление против человечества.

— Что-то ищете?

Эрика склонила голову, моргая как сова.

Сакуса аккуратно отлепил полароид, перегнулся через стол и протянул ей.

— Т… твою мать! — Она расплылась в улыбке. — Это Мия Ринтаро?! Вы его знаете?

— Угу.

Она придвинула снимок к глазам, жадно всматриваясь в каждую деталь.

— Как круто! И какая тут история? — Сакуса наблюдал, как она повертела снимок в руках, проверила надпись на обратной стороне — еë не было. Под фотографией тоже ничего.

— Выросли вместе. Ещë он мой шурин.

У неë отвисла челюсть.

— Я не знала, что вы женаты, Сакуса-сан!

Его пальцы неосознанно коснулись груди, и холодный металл кольца прижался к коже. _Слишком много рассказываешь, Киëми_. Но затем он глянул на Эрику: она была искренне взволнована.

Сакуса ненавидел своë сердце за то, что его было так легко растопить одним лишь намëком на кансай-бен.

— А, формально, так и есть. Планировали, но пока не расписались. — Он отнял руку от груди. — Быть может, когда-нибудь.

Или никогда.

— Оу, — на мгновение нахмурилась Эрика и передала ему снимок обратно. Затем широко и хитро ухмыльнулась, по-лисьи, точь-в-точь как Ацуму. Удар под дых. Как раз под кольцом. — А я собиралась выкрасть ваш телефон и завести вам аккаунт в Тиндере. Но, кажется, лучше мне этого не делать, да?

Сакуса позволил себе улыбнуться, пока прикреплял снимок обратно. Неужели в Кансае все такие засранцы?

— Пожалуй, да, лучше тебе этого не делать.

С благодарностью,  
доктор Сакуса К.,  
главный консерватор Нового музея

Последнее утреннее письмо. Отправлено.

— Эрика? — Она оторвала взгляд от матча и кивнула. — Ты будешь нужна мне в лаборатории, чтобы я мог провести базовые процедуры с тобой. Но после я договорился с доктором Штробе, и она очень надеется на твою помощь днëм.

— П… Подождите, правда? — Еë глаза загорелись. — _Та самая_ Эвелин Штробе? Из…

— Угу. У неë пожелтевший Фридрих, которому следует уделить немного внимания. — Сакуса снова глянул на полароидный снимок — на счастливые лица, которые он так долго не видел. — И у неë передо мной должок.

— Спасибо огромное!

* * *

11:00 — _лаборатория. Не забывай пить воду._

* * *

Сакуса всегда был поклонником джаза и блюза. Любил их больше, чем какой-либо другой жанр.

Он не отрицал, что «Юпитер» Моцарта или «Аделаида» Бетховена — великие музыкальные шедевры. Но ничто не могло сравниться с игривым свингом оркестра Дюка Эллингтона, когда фортепиано звучало как продолжение его души. С множеством октав Эллы Фицджеральд, что были мягче талого шоколада и — ох — намного слаще. С революционеркой Сестрой Розеттой Тарп, когда она закатывала глаза и вкладывала всю свою веру в струны электрогитары.

_I get along without you very well,  
**Я прекрасно обхожусь без тебя**  
Of course, I do  
**Конечно же, справляюсь**_

Сегодня он выбрал Нину Симон с еë низким, глубоким контральто, который пронимал до мозга костей.

Весьма в тему, поскольку он как раз занимался лабораторией костей.

Слово «лаборатория» заставляло думать, что здесь куда интереснее, нежели оно было на самом деле. В месте, что по сути являлось огромным складским помещением в подвале музея, не найти никаких лабораторных халатов. Вдоль стен выстроились стеллажи с выдвижными лотками, где хранились кости фауны, однажды найденные вместе с человеческими останками; на них этикетки с указанием места археологических раскопок и возраста образцов, если таковой был известен.

_Except when soft rains fall,  
**Только когда идëт дождь,**  
And drip from leaves that I recall,  
**И капает с листьев — я вспоминаю,**  
The thrill of being sheltered in your arms  
**Каково это — укрываться от него в твоих объятиях**_

Их коллекция мумий хранилась в другом месте — среди тиши и прохлады тëмной комнаты. Он не заглядывал туда без особой необходимости.

Не из-за страха: для египтолога боязнь мумий непозволительна. И не из-за гермофобии: научные стандарты предписывали работать с останками аккуратно, в маске и перчатках.

Просто льняная ткань, намотанная на иссохшие тела, пробуждала в нëм воспоминания, которые он предпочëл бы забыть.

_Of course, I do,  
**Не могу не вспоминать,**  
But I get along without you very well  
**Но я прекрасно обхожусь без тебя**_

Он вздохнул и вытащил поднос. Маркировка была нанесена несколько десятилетий назад. Когда-то прозрачный лак теперь пожелтел, потрескался, местами полностью отвалился. В их музее было не так много костей: большой скелет лося, другая древняя мегафауна и несколько останков кроманьонцев с каменного века — поэтому те, что оставались в хранилище, проводили здесь долгие годы, прежде чем их отправляли куда-нибудь в другие места.

_I’ve forgotten you, just like I said I would,  
**Как я и сказал тогда — я тебя забыл**  
Of course, I have  
**Конечно же, забыл**_

Маркировать артефакты утомительно. Будь Сакуса более жестоким наставником, он бы оставил Эрику здесь. Заставил бы осматривать кости, проводить крошечной полоской клея по поверхности, от руки аккуратно подписывать инвентарный номер ручкой для каллиграфии, ждать высыхания чернил, заканчивать верхний слой, затем внимательно заносить номер и описание образца в компьютер.

Но он знал, что без неë закончит быстрее. К тому же, ему нравилась монотонная работа.

Ну, до тех пор, пока он не оторвался от работы и мир не закружился.

_Or maybe except when I hear your name,  
**Вспоминаю, только когда слышу твоë имя**  
Someone’s laugh that’s just the same  
**Или чей-то смех, похожий на твой**_

Кассета в магнитофоне, что был в лаборатории, принадлежала Сакусе. Он принëс еë из дома и оставил в кабинете.

Он купил еë однажды по пути к Ацуму — ещë до того, как они съехались. Совместные обеды и ужины проходили намного приятнее с музыкой. Но Сакуса не доверял музыкальному вкусу Ацуму, а принести с собой свой виниловый проигрыватель не мог.

_I’ve forgotten you,  
**Я забыл тебя**  
Just like I should  
**Как и должен был**_

Ацуму готовил обед и тряс волосами под громкий панк-рок, орущий из его магнитофона, когда Сакуса незаметно проскользнул в квартиру. Свои вещи — свежие продукты, ключи от дома и кассету с Ниной Симон — положил на стойку для завтрака и забрался на табурет.

Последний куплет песни, голос певца на низких нотах, и на припеве его перебила какофония оркестра.

— Руби-Руби-Руби-Руби Сохо, — подпевал Ацуму, наигрывая на воображаемой гитаре в воздухе.

Он развернулся лицом к Сакусе, но глаза его были закрыты.

— Руууууби-Руууу-

Открыл.

_What a guy,  
**Ну что за парень**  
What a fool am I,  
**Какой же я идиот**  
To think my aching heart could keep the moon  
**Раз думал, что моë ноющее сердце вместило бы то, чего не могло**_

— Здравствуй, Ацуму.

Ацуму вытер лоб рукавом.

— Ну ты и ниндзя, Оми. А давай-ка ты будешь предупреждать, когда приходишь.

— Вообще-то, ты сам меня пригласил.

— И правда. — На его лице проступила красивая лисья улыбка, а щëки залило румянцем. Та самая улыбка, ради которой Сакуса пересекал океаны и века.

Он подвинул кассету к рукам Ацуму.

— Поставь это.

— Ась? Тебе не нравится Rancid? — хихикнул Ацуму, кивая под соло бас-гитары проигрываемой песни и танцуя — если это вообще можно было назвать танцем — по пути к магнитофону. — Какие вы все критиканы.

_What’s in store,  
**Что ещë могу я сделать?**  
Should I phone once more?  
**Должен ли позвонить снова?**_

— Что с ужином?

Ацуму поморщился, вынул кассету с Rancid и заменил еë Ниной Симон.

— Далеко не так хорошо, как у Саму, но сойдëт.

— Уверен, получится хорошо.

Заиграло фортепиано. Ацуму порезал свежую моцареллу на кусочки и насыпал их поверх лазаньи. Поставил её в духовку и вновь развернулся к Сакусе.

— Ты ужасно танцуешь. Я когда-нибудь это говорил?

— Конечно говорил. Миллион раз. — Ацуму крутанулся вокруг стойки, и его медово-карие глаза оказались на уровне с чëрно-полуночными глазами Сакусы. Пальцы переплелись с его, и он потянул его со стула. — Почему бы тебе меня не научить?

_No, no, no, no, no,  
**Нет, нет, нет, нет**  
It’s best that I stick to my tune  
**Лучше мне держаться своего**_

— Это базовая шаговая прогрессия, — сказал Сакуса, сначала показывая сам. — К этому времени пора было уже запомнить, Ацуму.

Шаг влево, раз, два, шаг влево, три, четыре.

Шаг вправо, пять, шесть. Шаг вправо, семь, восемь.

— Я забывчивый, — усмехнулся Ацуму.

Сакуса высвободил одну руку из хватки Ацуму и свободно обвил ею его плечо.

Шаг влево, раз, два, шаг влево, три, четыре.

Шаг вправо, пять, шесть. Шаг вправо, семь, восемь.

Он сжал уголки губ, пока наблюдал за Ацуму, смотревшим под ноги с высунутым от сосредоточения языком и опущенными вниз ресницами.

— Сейчас тебя раскручу, — прошептал Сакуса после нескольких удачных подходов, как только Ацуму перестал спотыкаться на каждом шаге. — Это не так сложно.

Ацуму кивнул, прикусив губу.

— Когда я отпущу руку, начинай поворачиваться с правой ноги от меня. Затем с левой ко мне.

_I said,  
**Я уже сказал,**  
That I get along without you very well,  
**Что отлично справляюсь без тебя**  
Of course, I do  
**Конечно, справляюсь**_

Сакуса отнял ладонь от спины Ацуму, и тот прокрутился вдоль оси их поднятых, сцепленных рук.

Они почти вернулись в исходное положение, когда Ацуму поскользнулся на деревянном полу и чуть не упал.

Его наполовину упавшее тело в руках Сакусы было тяжëлым; ноги подогнулись, губы приоткрылись:

— Никогда больше не буду танцевать, Оми.

— Возможно, на это я и рассчитывал, — сказал напоследок Сакуса, затем склонился вниз, подцепил нижнюю губу Ацуму и поцеловал его. Зинфандель, оттенки малины, шоколада, резкой корицы. Так же сладко и остро, как сам Ацуму.

_Except perhaps in spring,  
**Возможно, напомнит весна**  
But then I should never, ever think of spring  
**Но тогда мне просто нужно никогда не думать о весне**_

Они отстранились и вернулись к простым шагам. Лоб Ацуму прислонился к изгибу его плеча. Его личное божество солнца преодолело — пусть не небо — но расстояние между ними. Привнесло тепло в недры его души.

Шаг влево, раз, два, шаг влево, три, четыре.

Шаг вправо, пять, шесть. Шаг вправо, семь, восемь.

— Она так грустно поëт, — прошептал он в ключицу Сакусы, когда голос Нины Симон надорвался и все еë трансцендентальные чувства перетекли в диафрагму.

Сакуса прокрутил их обоих, чуть не врезавшись в диван.

— Конечно, грустно. Это песня об уходе любимого.

Ацуму надолго замолчал, дослушав песню до конца.

— Но это никогда не будет про нас, — наконец заговорил он, касаясь губами рубашки Сакусы. — Цуму и Оми. — Отстранился, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, и нежно улыбнулся: — Вместе до конца грёбаного света.

Ещë один поцелуй — лëгкий, как пëрышко. Пальцы Ацуму зарылись в его чëрные кудри. Их лбы соприкоснулись в немом благоговении.

— Вместе до конца грёбаного света, — эхом отозвался Сакуса.

_For that would,  
**Поскольку иначе**  
Surely break my heart in two  
**Моë сердце разобьëтся окончательно**_

* * *

12:00 — _ланч. Киëми, пожалуйста, поешь. Ты не умрëшь, если сделаешь перерыв._

* * *

— Доктор Сакуса? — В лабораторию заглянул мелкий студент в круглых очках. Боковым зрением Сакуса заметил, как тот теребил рукава своего огромного свитера.

— Да. Чем могу помочь? — сухо проговорил Сакуса, не отводя взгляд от каллиграфической ручки — следил, чтобы не смазались чернила.

— Простите, пожалуйста. — Затеребил сильнее. — Скоро обед. Доктор Леонхардт прислал меня сюда, чтобы вам напомнить.

А. Прекрасно. Теперь даже волонтёры знали о его вредных привычках.

«Ты не умрёшь, если сделаешь перерыв», — говорилось в его ежедневнике. Но умереть порой хотелось, и в данном случае он бы оправдался тем, что его жизнь забрала работа.

Как и многие из его мелких привычек и ритуалов, ежедневник был идеей Ацуму.

(О, как он всë-таки ненавидел признавать, когда Ацуму был прав.)

Тогда — Сакуса достиг личного дна. То был перерыв между его проектами, не было никакой возможности сосредоточиться на чëм-нибудь мирском и отвлечься от бурного водопада в голове. И вызван был тот водопад не войной и не голодом, а обыкновенной, древней, как мир, тоской.

Тогда ему было ещë хуже, чем после ухода Ацуму.

Пропускал приёмы пищи. Какой смысл есть? Еле-еле вытаскивал себя из кровати, порой спал целыми днями. Какой смысл вставать?

Какой вообще во всём этом смысл?

Однажды утром Ацуму нашёл его на полу ванной — свернулся калачиком на кафеле, голый, весь мокрый, наполовину в бреду из-за мучительного голода. Выбраться из ванной ему удалось, но далеко от неё он не ушёл. Сакуса припоминал крик «Оми!» и как мир поплыл перед глазами, когда крепкие руки подняли его с пола.

Он проснулся спустя двадцать четыре часа. Одетый в свою любимую пижаму, с кудрями, обёрнутыми шёлковым шарфом. Рядом с ним на кровати свернулся Ацуму — спал, до сих пор в одежде, с заметными тёмными кругами под глазами — и рука его слабо держала Сакусу за запястье.

На прикроватном столике лежал новенький ежедневник, раскрытый на первой странице.

_Если проснёшься раньше — это ежедневник для тебя.  
Переверни страницу, я уже составил расписание.  
Ничего особенного, но надеюсь, поможет.  
Я всегда рядом, когда тебе нужно, ты не один.  
Я люблю тебя, Киёми_

__

__

_— Цуму_

Теперь его расписание составлял не Ацуму.

В какой бы точке мира Ацуму сейчас не находился, он однозначно не мог лишний раз напомнить Сакусе не пить дерьмовый кофе, не высаживаться на самой людной и грязной станции в Берлине, не забывать есть три раза в день.

Но каждый раз, когда Сакуса открывал ежедневник — такой же, как подаренный Ацуму много лет назад (но тот был окончательно предан забвению) — и обновлял своё расписание, он представлял: что бы сказал ему Ацуму?

_Вымой зад. Перестань пропускать приёмы пищи. Не выходи на Александерплац, Киёми. Не сломай компьютер. Не забывай пить воду. Ты не умрёшь, если сделаешь перерыв._

Иногда Сакуса представлял, что Ацуму до сих пор о нём заботится. Что где бы Ацуму ни был, он гордился Сакусой, когда тот следовал расписанию. А когда намеренно от него отклонялся, надувал губы и морщил нос от раздражения.

Но он знал правду. Ацуму о нëм даже не думал.

— Спасибо. — Он наконец отвёл взгляд от кости в своих руках и посмотрел на волонтёра. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, это всё, — кивнул волонтёр и исчез.

Сакуса был на полпути к компьютеру, чтобы вбить туда описание, когда на его смартфоне — в самом громоздком и непробиваемом чехле, какой можно было откопать в магазинах — загорелся экран.

[12:02]

[Вольфганг Леонхардт]: Киёми, иди поешь  
[Вольфганг Леонхардт]: Этим костям больше тысячи лет  
[Вольфганг Леонхардт]: Подождут ещё немного

Он сдался.

* * *

13:00-15:00 — _работа в лаборатории. Не забывай пить. Как минимум один раз сходи в уборную и сделай перерыв на тридцать минут. Надень очки, если заболят глаза. Определись, что будешь на ужин._

* * *

— Доктор, скажите, что привело вас в археологию?

Когда Сакуса был ещë мальчиком, он понятия не имел, что делать со своей жизнью. Не то чтобы у него было много вариантов. Обыкновенный ребёнок в обыкновенном мире без какого-либо статуса при рождении.

Идея изучать сложности прошлого однозначно не входила в его планы.

Но вот он здесь, в своей лаборатории консервации — бережно очищал высококачественную керамику двухсотого года до нашей эры с помощью воды и зубной щётки. И другого пути для себя он бы теперь не выбрал.

— Вероятно, прозвучит как клише, но прошлое похоже на огромную нерешённую головоломку. — Сакуса провёл пальцем в перчатке по отметинам на глине. — Подумал, что могу внести свой вклад в её разрешение.

— Круто, — отозвался его партнёр сухим голосом, напоминающим его собственный. Имени Сакуса не помнил, только то, что это очередной студент-волонтёр.

Они выстроили маленькую производственную цепочку. Сакуса вытаскивал покрытые паутиной ящики, стараясь не поймать на себя никаких пауков и не сломать ни один артефакт. Затем удалял с них многолетний слой пыли, грязи, а иногда золу и следы ожогов.

Если образец был достаточно крепким, он передавал его студенту, чтобы тот его сфотографировал, занëс в инвентарь и лишь затем поставил на полку. Более хрупкой керамикой Сакуса занимался сам.

— И вы действительно внесли какой-либо вклад? — Студент изобразил скучающее выражение лица якобы в знак уважения. Сакусе показалось, что он смотрел на своë отражение.

— Ездил на раскопки каждый год после бакалавриата. — Сакуса промыл свой образец в последний раз и передал его студенту. — Нашёл множество артефактов. Помог расшифровать некоторые надписи. Не та хрень из Лары Крофт, которую ты себе представляешь.

Студент лишь слегка пожал плечами, осторожно склонившись над артефактом с камерой в руках.

— А почему именно Египет?

Впервые он побывал в Египте, будучи значительно моложе, — то есть в ту пору своего существования, когда его действиями руководила лишь святая наивность.

Ацуму сопровождал его в долгом путешествии на запад страны. Причитал и ныл всю поездку, но к тому времени, как они достигли Восточной Пустыни, его глаза сверкали. Великолепие древних городов, огромные и пышные сельскохозяйственные угодья в зеленеющей дельте Нила, великие пирамиды, возвышающиеся над пирамидами Гизы.

Египет шёл Ацуму к лицу. У него была идеальная кожа, что позволяла ему загорать до глубокого золотисто-коричневого цвета — на груди и скулах высыпали созвездия веснушек. Белоснежная льняная одежда красиво контрастировала с его кожей и подчёркивала бёдра. Медовая улыбка и нежный взгляд, которыми он приветствовал местных жителей. Тихие «я люблю тебя», прошёптанные у беседок с виноградными лозами, в тени платанов, рядом с прудами, где цвели лотосы.

Дайте ему голову сокола, и Сакуса принял бы его за самого Амон-Ра.

— Это очаровательное место, — сказал Сакуса. — И в пазле его истории недостаёт многих кусочков. У меня, быть может, есть пара деталей.

После того приключения с Ацуму он возвращался к Нилу бесчисленное множество раз. По работе, для удовольствия, даже жил там.

Ему было приятно вспоминать, что он ощущал, стоя среди скал Долины Царей, окидывая взглядом великую империю золотого известняка, малахитовых угодий и азуритовых небес. Как было приятно проводить руками по разрушенным колоннам древнего города Фивы. Каково было внимательно исследовать подземные ходы под современным Луксором, скользить взглядом по рисункам богов и стенам, исписанным иероглифами.

Ничего похожего на то, каким всё было в годы его расцвета — три тысячи лет назад — но, возможно, именно налёт времени сделал его по-своему красивым.

Студент долго обдумывал его ответ.

— Несколько высокомерно, не считаете?

Сакуса не смог сдержать смех, чем весьма напугал ребёнка.

* * *

16:00 — _приведи в порядок рабочее место. Ответь на все оставшиеся электронные письма (вежливо, Киёми). Напоследок обойди музей._

* * *

— Спокойной ночи, — мягко произнёс Сакуса, вежливо поклонившись бюсту Нефертити. Хоть он и был музейным консерватором, его истинной хранительницей была она. Гетерохромные глаза — один угольно-чёрный, другой белый как мел — созерцали длинные коридоры, расходящиеся веером из её тронного зала.

— Какая покорность, Оми.

Сакуса медленно выпрямился, не отрывая взгляд от глаз Нефертити. На её отштукатуренных губах проступила лёгкая насмешливая улыбка.

— Ацуму, — произнёс он, заметив слабое отражение в стеклянной витрине.

— Привет, дорогой.

Ацуму придвинулся ещё на шаг; его ботинки клацнули по кафельному полу.

— Может, всё-таки обернёшься и дашь посмотреть на тебя?

Сакуса поправил свитер и медленно развернулся.

Ацуму выглядел молодо. Модная стрижка, тёмные локоны обесцвечены до приятного бледного блонда, стильная одежда, подходящая для дождливой осени в Берлине. Ничего в нём не напоминало того злого Ацуму, когда-то покинувшего его жизнь. Этот Ацуму — выглядел счастливым.

— Взгляните на него. Как всегда прекрасен, Оми. — На лице расцвела улыбка. Та, которую Сакуса был готов преследовать до скончания дней. Глаза прищурились. — Ну никак не дашь больше двадцати пяти. Твой уход за кожей и правда впечатляет.

Несмотря на боль в костях и глубинное желание прикоснуться к нему, Сакуса не сдвинулся с места. Предпочёл остаться под оберегающим взглядом бюста за спиной.

— Полагаю, к тебе вернулись воспоминания.

Ацуму спрятал руки в карманы. Хоть тот и был всегда слегка сумасшедшим, теперь он более чем знаком с языком тела Сакусы. «Держись на расстоянии, пока не подпустят».

— Ага. Меня нашёл Кита-сан пару недель назад.

Он выудил из кармана аккуратно сложенный листок и с силой сжал его меж двух пальцев.

— Он показал твоё письмо, и всё вернулось.

_Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нём. Он действительно вами восхищается._

— Удивительно, что он хранил его всё это время.

— Ну, да-а. — Ацуму отвёл взгляд, сосредоточив его на одной из фресок на потолке ротонды Нефертити. — Он волнуется за меня. И за тебя, раз на то пошло. Хотел помочь мне вернуться домой.

— Как он сейчас?

— Всë так же в Японии, живёт на ферме. У него теперь целая, блин, семья. Помнишь Арана? Они поженились. У них две дочери. Старшая вроде поступать собирается. — Из другого кармана Ацуму вытащил смартфон и протянул ему.

Сомнения.

Воспоминания об их последней встрече.

Об адском пламени, пылающем в медовых глазах, в их квартире, в душе Сакусы.

— Оми. Прошло двадцать лет. Неужели ты до сих пор не простил себя?

Сакуса легко мог скрыть свои эмоции и себя самого под покровом ночной тьмы. Но Ацуму — Ацуму носил свои эмоции словно блистающие доспехи: страх, радость, осуждение, любовь, злость, уверенность.

И этот, новый Ацуму — такой же, как все другие Ацуму, которых Сакуса когда-либо любил, ничем от них не отличался. Он поднял брови; выглядел так, будто ему только что вырвали сердце.

_Неужели ты не простил себя?_

Должен был.

Но сомневался, что смог.

— Просто возьми грёбаный телефон.

Сакуса вздохнул и осторожно взял его в руку. На домашнем экране у Ацуму стояла фотография с семьёй Киты. Аран и Кита, наделённые хорошими генами, за прошедшие двадцать лет не постарели ни капли. Их выдавала лишь смуглая от работы в поле кожа Киты и седина на висках Арана. Между ними стояла пара подростков с тёмными кудрявыми волосами и столь же пугающими золотистыми глазами, как у Киты.

— Что произошло? — чуть слышно спросил Сакуса, отдавая смартфон обратно. Задел пальцами руку Ацуму.

Он знал, что произошло, и Ацуму знал, что он знал. Три недели спустя, после того, как Ацуму ушёл из его жизни, он увидел некролог в интернете.

__

Светлая память  
Мия Ацуму  
05.10.1974 — 20.07.2000

Ацуму отступил на шаг.

— Думаю, Кита понимал, что происходит. Каждый раз, когда я уходил, он говорил мне: «Будь осторожен». А в тот день просто улыбнулся и сказал: «До свидания, Ацуму».

— Говорят, животные могут чувствовать смерть.

— Эй-

— Это не оскорбление. — Кита всегда был не от мира сего. Больше напоминал лисьего духа, нежели человека. Когда они встретились впервые, Сакуса сделал вывод, что Кита был проклят по-своему.

Как близнецы.

Как он и Ринтаро.

Ацуму слабо улыбнулся.

— В любом случае, следующее, что я помню — как просыпаюсь с красным лицом и ору, как летучая мышь в аду. Я чертовски рад, что рождаюсь без своих воспоминаний, потому что, блин, это было бы слишком большой травмой, и прям ведь с порога.

— Ацуму.

За всю свою историю человечество не придумало подходящих слов. Ни шумеры, ни вавилоняне, ни минойцы, ни египтяне, ни древние греки. Ни а-

— Слушай, — голос Ацуму оборвал поток его мыслей. — Меня не интересуют твои громоздкие поэтические извинения, причëм вплоть до того момента, пока я не превращусь в один из твоих грёбаных артефактов.

Как всегда, красноречив.

— Раз не собираешься зацеловать меня до смерти, то хоть музей свой покажи.

Воссоединение всегда было трудным.

Ведь они жили порознь годами — как отдельные личности.

Сакуса переживал медленное течение времени, устало наблюдая за тем, как человечество совершает одни и те же ошибки. Но у Ацуму была возможность снова становиться молодым и смотреть на мир с детским восторгом.

Тем восторгом, который Сакуса пережил и стёр в пыль столетия назад.

Но сейчас также играли роль и обстоятельства их последней встречи. Тогда — Сакуса поджал свой воображаемый хвост и сдался без боя. Ацуму покинул его и закончил свою короткую жизнь без Сакусы рядом.

Сакуса решил, что та ночь стала _последней каплей_.

Ацуму мирился с его дрянной личностью на протяжении тысячелетий. И ему наконец-то надоело.

Тем не менее, он здесь.

— С радостью.

Сакуса в последний раз взглянул на бюст Нефертити и услышал, как её голос подталкивал его вперёд.

Как давно он стоял рядом с ней? Ценная советница, одарённая не только юностью, но и знаниями.

Она поджимала губы, когда Ацуму — загорелый, поджарый как шакал — порхал по Северному дворцу Ахетатона и очаровывал её шестерых дочерей. Её глаза — столь же золотые и величественные, как филигранная ткань, покрывающая её тело, — смотрели на Сакусу с осуждением в тонких бровях.

 _«О, как бы я хотела, чтобы ты женился на моей любимой Макетатон, а не на этом дураке»_.

— Её больше нет, Оми. — Сакуса обернулся на голос Ацуму. Тот протянул раскрытую ладонь. Приглашение. Не требование. — Я здесь.

Сакуса вздохнул и взял Ацуму за руку, позволяя их пальцам переплестись.

Он провёл их через арку в отделанную золотом и пурпуром библиотеку античной литературы, уставленную папирусными свитками и письмами, а также точными копиями скульптур великих философов. Они успели пересечь коридор наполовину, когда Ацуму остановился и потянул Сакусу за плечо.

Слева от Сакусы стоял бюст Сократа. Что значит- А.

— Знайте же, что я вами бесконечно очарован и что я вас люблю! — зачитал Ацуму, глядя на обрывок папируса под стеклянной витриной. С каллиграфической надписью на греческом. Первый век. Файюм, Египет. И там совершенно точно не могло быть цитаты из «Гордости и предубеждения».

Сакуса подавил стон.

— С каких пор ты поклонник Остин?

— Не поклонник, — на губах Ацуму проступила тёплая улыбка. — Пару лет назад задали читать в старших классах.

— Дай угадаю… Ты просто посмотрел фильм.

— Как мало веры в меня, Оми-Оми, — Ацуму цокнул языком. Метнул в него взгляд: — А хотя… Да. Так я и сделал.

Пока Ацуму читал, он тихонько гладил запястье Сакусы подушечкой большого пальца. Кожа его рук была такой мягкой. Ах, сила юности.

— «Твой в жизни и в смерти. Танатос». Ритм хромает, тебе не кажется? — рассмеялся Ацуму.

— У меня много талантов, но поэзия в них не входит.

— И всё-таки… «Любимый мой Аполлон»? _Серьëзно_?

— Никто не думает, что их глупые любовные письма переживут две тысячи лет.

Ацуму отошёл от витрины и позволил Сакусе вести его дальше. Древние римские сокровища — бронзовые статуэтки, шлемы и клинки, стеклянные бутылки. Пара саркофагов за стеклом. Один из них изящно украшен изображением похоронной процессии богов, а второй — битым камнем и скелетом с открытым ртом внутри.

Этот зал они прошли быстро. В Римской империи никому из них не желали добра.

Было странно — быть с Ацуму. Между ними надолго воцарилась тишина, пока они бродили по комнатам. Сакусе нравилось ходить по музею, его второму дому, по своей территории. Ацуму послушно следовал за ним.

Сакуса не знал, почему.

Почему Ацуму здесь.

Почему Ацуму не злился.

Почему Ацуму молча держал его за руку.

— Ой, — шепнул Ацуму. — Оми…

В этой комнате потолок был низким. Будь они сантиметров на десять повыше, им обоим пришлось бы пригнуться. Сакуса обычно сюда не заходил.

В музее множество других красот. Менее болезненных.

Он знал, на что смотрел Ацуму.

Дерево. Размером примерно с экран ноутбука. Загорелая кожа окрашена пчелиным пигментированным воском. Позолоченный лавровый венок вплетëн в тёмные волосы. Большие золотисто-карие глаза, прикрытые веки, медовая улыбка. Когда-то оно было прикреплено к лицу мумии, чтобы лицо умершего продолжало жить.

— Здесь я? — Ацуму повернулся к Сакусе и посмотрел теми же золотисто-карими глазами, так же прикрыл веки, улыбка уступила место хмурому выражению.

— Двое, — ответил Сакуса. — В холодильнике.

Тот, что сопровождался этим портретом, был из тех времён, когда Сакуса написал письмо на папирусе, что хранилось этажом выше. Другой, намного старше, был найден в захоронениях фараона и его советников.

— Эм, чëрт, — рассмеялся Ацуму, хмурый взгляд превратился в сверхновую улыбку. — А как думаешь, что случится, если я к одной из них прикоснусь? Наступит конец света?

— Я не подпущу ни тебя, ни твои грязные руки к мумиям.

— Почему нет? — Ацуму поднял на уровень глаз их сцепленные руки — во взгляде возник немой вопрос о разрешении — и нежно поцеловал пальцы Сакусы. — Мои грязные руки достаточно хороши для тебя, не так ли?

Улыбкой Ацуму можно было осветить всю тёмную комнату. Словно солнце.

_Любимый мой Аполлон._

— Оми, — проговорил он, приближаясь на шаг. Его свободная рука зависла рядом, всего в сантиметре от лица Сакусы. — Хочешь знать, почему я ушёл?

_Нет._

— Да, — прошептал Сакуса, тем самым давая Ацуму разрешение коснуться его щеки. Прикосновение обдало жаром. В груди разразилась гроза.

— Тебе было больно, и я всего лишь хотел помочь. Но ты отказывался слушать. Отказывался от моей помощи. — Сакуса невольно закрыл глаза от ласковых поглаживаний пальца по его щеке. — Я чувствовал себя преданным. Будто всë, что я делал, было впустую.

Преданным.

Двадцать лет, и в бесполезном, эгоцентричном уме Сакусы ни разу не возникла мысль попробовать встать на место Ацуму и понять, что чувствовал он на самом деле.

— Я никогда не знаю заранее, — сказал Ацуму. — И тогда тоже не знал.

Не знал, что умрëт. А Сакуса знал всегда. Наблюдал воочию за самими Мойрами: Клото раскручивала золотистые нити, Лахезис отмеряла продолжительность жизней, Атропос отсекала их ржавыми ножницами. Видел, как они разделяли на отрезки судьбу Ацуму.

Никогда не делился. То была ноша лишь для его плеч.

— Я бы не ушëл, если бы знал. — Палец Ацуму замер у ямочки на щеке Сакусы. Место, которое тот знал наизусть, даже без улыбки на его губах. — Хотел выделить время только для себя. Повидаться с придурком-братцем. С Рином. С Китой. Потом вернуться к тебе. Никак не думал, что это затянется на двадцать лет.

— Киëми, я так сильно тебя люблю. Три тысячи грëбаных лет. — Он опустил взгляд, и ресницы отбросили тень на веснушчатые щëки. — Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

— Прости меня, — вот и всë, что он смог выдавить из себя; два слова впились когтями в лëгкие.

Улыбка.

— Дорогой, не у меня тебе нужно просить прощения.

— Что?

— Как долго ты пробыл в таком состоянии? — Ацуму взял Сакусу за подбородок, заставив его чуть-чуть опустить голову. — Сам вогнал себя в тоску, отчаянно собирал все эти артефакты. Та статуя меня и Саму. Это, — указал он их сцепленными руками на портрет под стеклом. — Сколько статуй, сколько моих портретов собрано в этом грëбаном городе?

_Неужели ты не простил себя?_

— Я теперь здесь, Оми.

Но его быть не должно. Он должен-

Нет.

Он делает это снова. Не слушает.

— Ты теперь здесь, — прошептал Сакуса, наконец прижавшись щекой к чужой ладони. Большой палец коснулся его губ. Дрожь в основании позвоночника.

— Могу ли я? — выдохнул Ацуму.

_Да._

Сакуса не будет лгать и не скажет, что целовать Ацуму — нечто фантастическое и превосходное. В конце концов, не все аспекты их жизней были затронуты и изменены безликими богами.

Но с его солнцем перед ним. Чья рука на его щеке. Другая лежала на груди, вжимая в его кожу кольцо. Чьи губы касались его губ, лишь едва их задевая. Кто всегда оставлял Сакусе возможность уйти, если для него это было слишком. В чьих глазах было безмолвное: «Я люблю тебя».

Рядом с ним он был ближе к дому; ближе, чем когда-либо.

Ацуму отстранился, оставляя Сакусу желать большего. Но не сейчас.

В конце концов-

— Помнишь, как мы говорили, Оми? — Ацуму прислонился лбом ко лбу Сакусы.

— Конечно, помню.

— Вместе до конца грёбаного света. — Он ухмыльнулся; улыбка лисья — острая, глаза дикие.

— Вместе до конца грёбаного света.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор оригинала ([@andraste_](https://twitter.com/andraste_) в твиттере) также сделал для фика [большущий кард](https://mylovetakeyourtime.carrd.co/#my-love). Здесь на английском, зато с фотографиями, ссылками (на всю упомянутую музыку в том числе), краткими описаниями мифов и ещë кучей всего.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Жди меня...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832312) by [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021)




End file.
